


Power suppression

by hold_our_destiny



Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Power Suppression, Ross is a bitch, The Raft, the second chapter is better i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: “And how are we doing today, little spider?” Ross paced in front of the glass wall, taunting Peter with every step.“Oh y’know, little bloody, little bruised here and there, but I’m doing good” Peter replied, ever the sassy teenager.“Oh we’ll fix that soon enough.” Ross snapped his fingers and the guards started dragging Peter out of the cell. They dragged him into the room Peter was all-too familiar with, the room that fueled all of his nightmares since he arrived on this god forsaken ship.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Power suppression

**Author's Note:**

> part two of my badthingshappenbingo card. for the space 'power suppression'

The door opened with a slam, the force seemingly shaking the walls of the cell Peter was sleeping in. He woke up quickly, immediately standing up and facing the door, almost in a defensive stance. Two guards walked inside his cell, easily grabbing Peter and manhandling him to kneel in front of the glass separating him from Ross. It’s at times like these Peter wishes he had his strength again, he wishes his metabolism is just slightly faster than normal, so he could get those damn drugs out of his system.

“And how are we doing today, little spider?” Ross paced in front of the glass wall, taunting Peter with every step.

“Oh y’know, little bloody, little bruised here and there, but I’m doing good” Peter replied, ever the sassy teenager.

“Oh we’ll fix that soon enough.” Ross snapped his fingers and the guards started dragging Peter out of the cell. They dragged him into the room Peter was all-too familiar with, the room that fueled all of his nightmares since he arrived on this god forsaken ship.

They made quick work of strapping Peter to the metal table in the middle of the room, Peter was helpless to stop them. Ross walked slowly into the room and up to where Peter’s head was resting.

“It’s gonna be a fun day today, boys. Just the usual, a few blood tests, some waterboarding, nothing new, really. We don’t want to rough him up too much,”

“Oh yeah, that would be terrible,” Peter flinched before the hand came down on his cheek, the sound echoing around the room.

“Don’t talk back!” Peter flinched again as Ross’s hand raised again, Ross seemed satisfied, “Let’s get to work… shall we?”  
___________

Peter couldn't even walk back to the cell by the end of it, legs dragging under him as the guards brought him back. He choked out a yell as they threw him to the ground, curling up and trying to stop himself from shivering.

“Now we’ve finished with that, here’s how this afternoon’s going to go. I’ve got a few… visitors coming to see how this is going. You’re going to sit here, silently, but- i don’t really think that’ll matter, I’ll turn off the speaker to your room anyway, so we won’t be able to hear your pitiful voice.” Peter nodded slightly, and only relaxed as Ross walked away, finally letting the tears escape.  
___________

Peter looked up from the spot in the corner of his cell as he heard footsteps approaching. He jumped up as he saw who it was.

“And this is our current experiment, unfortunately he’s the only one we have in here right now, but his results are fascinating.” Ross was talking, The other two people with him seemed slightly… bored?

Tony and Steve were both wearing pairs of sunglasses, dressed in casual clothes, though Tony was wearing a suit jacket over one of his iconic ac/dc t-shirts. Peter walked closer to the glass, a puzzled expression on his face as he heard what Ross was saying to them.

“We’ve had him here for two weeks, of course, we’ve been tracking him long before that.”

Peter saw Tony tuen to look directly at him, and he recoiled slightly when he saw the look on his mentor’s face, “Ah, that’s where he’s been. I was worried he’d gotten killed,”

Ross looked surprised, “Oh? So you don’t mind him being here, then?” But the billionaire was unbothered.

“Not at all, I was starting to get bored by the constant babysitting, honestly. Have you gotten any data on his mutations yet?” Tony turned back to look at Ross.

“Not yet, unfortunately. He’s a reluctant little thing, so we’ve been trying to get him obedient first.” Peter started hitting the glass with the palm of his hand, desperately trying to get Tony to look back at him.

“Anything on his strength? Healing factor?” Steve spoke up, startling Peter. He started to hit the glass harder.

“Guys? Guys! What’re you doing?” Peter’s questions went unanswered.

“Nothing yet, it’s a hard thing to keep track of, especially with all the drugs flowing through him, to make sure he doesn’t hurt one of my men.” Steve looked slightly surprised.

“How’re you doing that?”

“Giving him drugs? The vents in the corners of the room, keeps his powers at bay, keep him weak so we can run blood tests on him among… other things. It’s great for now, but soon enough we’ll need to test his actual strength and then… it’ll get tricky.” Steve and Tony both nodded, “If you come with me, I’ll show you our labs,”

Peter started to hit the glass harder as they walked away, “Guys! Don’t leave me here! Come on, get me out! Please!” Peter started sobbing, hitting the glass so hard his knuckles started to bleed as the figures turned a corner.

_They aren’t here to save me_

_They left me here_

No, they wouldn’t. They cared about him.

  
Peter sat there for what seemed like hours, knuckles sluggishly bleeding as he rested up against the glass wall, tears slowly streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
